


the sith code

by Naylyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts to the sith code. when i read it i thought the code does not match to the sith i know... i expectet something... more cruel. so i wrote my thoghts down, not how i expect it to be, how i think it could be interpreted.</p><p>I think it would match into the storry "The true Sith" from kirallie, check it out, it's very nice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sith code

Peace is a lie

\- where light is, must be shadow, where peace is, must be strife

 

There's only passion

\- passion is in every person, in man, woman, children. In sith and even in jedi, although they would never admit. Both, dark and light servants of the force love the force, and isn't love also a passion?

 

Through passion i gain strenght

\- i seek for strength of my body and soul and my mind. But i decide how to use it, for good or for evil!

 

Through strength i gain power  
\- to have power, to seek for it, to use or to abuse it - all is my decicion too. I could use it to protekt or to subjugate.

 

Through power i gain victory

\- victory is only a point of view. I can win by sacrifice or i can loose by defeting my enemy - nothing is certain, only that victory shell be mine!

 

Through victory my chains ar broken

\- chains of what? Metal, energie, the force? Of expactations, codes or borders? Some are chained by others, some chain themselfs...

 

The force shell free me

\- to be free to do what ever you want? Childish dream! to be a servant of the force means to be owned by it. Free yourself from everything: emotions, desires, belongings... is that freedom? Only the force can free it's servants - by taking them back.

 


End file.
